


深蓝之吻 SunMork

by poddflukeforever



Category: SunMork - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dark blue kiss - Freeform, sunmork, 深蓝之吻 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poddflukeforever/pseuds/poddflukeforever
Summary: SunMork Forever! 深蓝里面你们会很幸福的💙
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. 深蓝之吻 SunMork补白影视开篇

第一篇来了！致我心中永远NO.1的SUNMORK！

接下来的part我都尽量衔接小说或者影视空白，前几天看过微博一个姐妹写的SUNMORK真的超级好看，所以我手痒痒也来码字啦！不过我尽量避开了重复情节噢哈哈~ 这第一Part是医院回来那晚，希望看到的姐妹们喜欢呐！开头先让我唠嗑唠嗑，写文真的纯属出于我对SUNMORK和PODDFLUKE深深的爱呐咔，入腐三年，PF是目前为止让我觉得最上头最自然甜到都想不到形容词的CP了! SUNMORK也好，PODDFLUKE也罢，我真心希望他们在DBK的世界永远幸福下去~那会儿DBK油管预告一出来我就立刻看了好几次，那是我第一次知道哥俩，我那会儿迷OG甚至还没入呆妞坑！没入坑的我去呆妞广州场时只在外场送了礼物真的是我很大的遗憾...说回我看完预告！我真的立刻被SUNMORK人设吸引到了，我当时有预感这对会比其他同期CP营业还要大火（结果。变成我自己的宝藏回忆) 看完果断搜他们哥俩IG加了关注，那会儿他们都没太红! P Podd赞了我好多评论，第一次得到泰星回应我真的超级开心！不过后来有点红啦就少赞啦害，然后我上了大学嘛，一直追踪着DBK，真的那会儿追到我头秃流泪，反复拉SUNMORK咳那些进度条。每周一早上下载好新一集忍着晚上做完专业作业在被窝里鸡叫，疯狂找主题曲插曲片尾曲，SUNMORK壁纸截了一张又换一张，真的喜欢得不得了，然后直接把以前的KMA几天补了回来还有相关影视综艺，全部都补了回来！花了七个多小时剪SUNMORK视频上传第一条油管影片，做了b站UP搬运，沉迷抠图P图刷tag，无法自拔到现在都写文了！语文期末论文角色塑造都是他们的谐音，真的着魔。了！总之，废话不再多说咳，↓ 希望你们喜欢ja！

从医院回到店里的那天晚上，Sun失神地看着店里的满地狼藉，眼眶微红，他绷着脸一声不吭地靠柱坐在地上，坐了好一会儿才打起精神缓缓站了起来，他转身上楼梯回了房间，将手里视若珍宝却被砸坏的手工奖杯默默地放到了最里边的柜子。然后Sun下楼猫起腰收拾东倒西歪的桌椅，又将咖啡店里里外外反复打扫了三次，仿佛咖啡店干净了就能缓解一点他的火气，还有止不住的心疼...

医院。Mork睁着微微发红的双眼望着病床上方的天花板，满脑子都是Sun刚刚吼他的失望与愤怒的表情，他极轻极轻地抽了口气，他感觉他的心好像被密密麻麻的小针有一下没一下的扎着，他甚至没有力气再去开口说点什么。他知道Sun哥肯定又会生气会失望，但他猜顶多就是又啰嗦他一个月两个月的，这样狂躁地对着他怒吼的P Sun他还是头一次见, 他睫毛颤了颤，有点无措。要是旁边没有Rain拦着，Sun哥怕不是要上来给他再来一记拳头！ 头上的伤还在一扯一扯地拉着他的神经，他混混沌沌无意识地慢慢又闭上了眼睡了过去，不知道为什么，他觉得他今晚好像真的有点难过了，还有点别扭的，委屈。算了大不了不回哥店里了，明天看看去哪找份新工作，睡过去的前一秒，Mork想。

Sun收拾完店里，打算去楼上冲个澡，他脚步有些虚伏地回了房间，反手关上卫生间的门，他撑着洗手台，捧了两把冷水直接往脸上冲，他抬起头，落寞地望向镜中的自己，水珠顺着他的发丝一滴滴慢慢滑到下巴，不知道是不是被滑落的水珠刺到了双眼，他有点看不清镜子里自己的脸，模模糊糊的。臭Mork，Sun擦了擦眼，进到里间开始沐浴，水蒸汽慢慢又熏红了眼，Sun到现在满脑子还是Mork微闭着眼一动不动躺在病床上的样子，头上缠着好几层白纱布，脸上红一块紫一块。接到电话后Sun心急如焚地一路飙车冲到医院，开门看到Mork的那一刻感觉自己心脏就像被狠狠绞住了一样，疼痛从心脏蔓延至全身，头皮发麻还是轻的，他的嘴唇和手都在微微发颤，他看到那样虚弱的Mork简直要心疼到发疯了，然而那会儿他的嘴巴根本比以前还不受控制，他关掉花洒头，披上浴袍拉开卫生间的门走向床头。Sun坐在床边，拿起正在充电的手机飞快点开了Line，他滑开置顶的和Mork的聊天记录框，没有任何消息，很好，他退出了他们的聊天界面，又点开Rain的头像: 还在医院吗？没什么事早点回来，回来记得锁好店门。五分钟后，Sun掀开被子抓起手机看了一眼，Rain回了一个字，好，Sun看着这个字良久，手摩挲着屏幕却没再打字没再说话，他想了想，穿上拖鞋下楼开了一盏小灯，又慢慢回房关掉了自己房间的灯。

然后，一夜未眠。


	2. 深蓝之吻 SunMork 和好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和好Night 💙 SunMork (车警)

Sun在Mork主动倾身吻上他双唇的那一瞬间缓缓闭上了眼睛，他清楚自己已经快控制不住想要的欲望了，Sun抬臂将手掌轻轻放在了Mork的后脑，一下接着又一下动情地迎合着加重加深了Mork的亲吻，一点空隙和喘息的机会都不留，旖旎的唾液吞咽声还有两人此起彼伏浓重的呼吸交缠回响在安静的咖啡小店，Sun感觉自己的下腹正在急速升温，他有点难耐地眯了眯眼，身体缓缓向前倾去壮着胆试探着将舌头往Mork喉咙深处里带，手慢慢伸向Mork的裤腰，Mork的脸这会儿都快已经烧成猴屁股了，他有点不自在地眨眨眼，忍着害臊把P Sun拉开了些：P Sun...”Sun抿抿唇低笑了声，心里暗爽，Mork好不容易才和他和好呢今晚可说什么都没用了，P Sun满是情欲的眼睛里还带着点刚热吻完后水氲的亮光，他压着嗓子凑近，大手附上Mork的腰来回摩挲着，嘴唇轻启附在他耳边：哥抱Mork上去你的床做好吗？”Mork:“不...不用！太晚了P Sun我真得...回去了” Mork僵硬地拧过头看向了店门外，他根本不知道他的P Sun正在一点点失去耐心与理智，他的Sun哥其实已经什么都听不进去了：“哥都受伤了，Mork不心疼下哥？”说罢手臂使力却又温柔地将Mork抱起，Mork望向P Sun的额角，嗯是他让他的P Sun受伤了...Mork有点懵，但这和...有什么必然的联系...吗!? Sun可没有时间等Mork想出个所以然，他紧紧地抱着怀里的Mork径直上了楼走去Mork，准确来说也是他自己的房间。Sun先将他轻轻地放在了新换好的床单上，然后几步走向门口“咔嗒”利落将门锁一扣，他转身走回床边，拧开一盏小小的夜灯然后登地爬上床撑着两边床畔，深情地注视着下方的大男孩，Sun忽地想起Mork在医院那会儿，他为了履行对自己的承诺被揍了这么多拳都没再像以前那样拳脚相加地还手，甚至还被揍进医院了，却被他不由分说劈头盖脸地一顿臭骂，那时候他的Mork该有多难过，Sun单手抚上Mork光洁温热的额头，又温柔地将手指嵌入Mork软软的头发一下又一下的顺着，零零碎碎的片段涌入Sun的脑海，他突然发现不知道从什么时候起，Mork和他都已经愿意为对方慢慢做出改变还有...他还发现，Mork也许...比他想象中还要喜欢自己一点，他噙着笑宠溺地低下头去附在Mork的耳边：哥给Mork脱好不好？就...当作Mork履行了哥承诺的奖励”Mork被P Sun哄得耳朵痒痒的，他微微偏过头望着P Sun深情隐忍的双眸，小声支吾着：额额，哥要脱...就...别啰嗦了” Sun低笑，这家伙还真是...他将手轻轻从Mork头发中抽离下移，指腹从Mork那张红红的脸开始，又往凸起的喉结一路向下轻柔抚摸，他俯下身开始亲吻那块凸起，被含着喉结的Mork难耐地扒住了Sun的后背，腰部还被摸得又软又痒，Mork身体不自觉地颤了颤，他感觉到P Sun扯住了他的下衣角，然后开始一路翻上来，手还不老实地往他胸上那两颗敏感的豆点轻蹭，Mork忍无可忍：P...P Sun! Sun充耳不闻，他慢悠悠地脱掉了Mork的上衣，再慢悠悠地将手一路摩挲着伸向Mork的裤腰，他将牛仔裤的扣解开，然后大手隔着Mork的内裤轻握了握鼓囊囊的大包，Mork情难自禁地从鼻子里溢出哼哼地低喘，Sun听着呼吸一颤没再逗他，他抽出手利落地脱掉两人的衣物，赤身裸体地相对着，Mork仰着头望向他的Sun哥,有点恍然，这是属于他一个人的P Sun啊，看这浓浓的眉毛，深情温柔的小眼，高高的鼻子，还有那个老是对他啰啰嗦嗦的嘴巴都是...他一个人的。Sun望着他轻笑，没再浪费一丁点儿时间，手复插入Mork软软的头发温柔地揉了揉，缓缓低下头亲了上去，所有的情欲从这个长长的热吻开始发酵，Sun唇齿流连着不断加深着这个暧昧疯狂的吻，Mork感觉他的整个身体被亲得发烫，嗯唔，好吧他承认他被哥亲舒服了，Sun听着Mork低低的喘声已经快疯了，Mork什么时候这么顺毛过！他让Mork换了换气然后又黏黏地，温柔地一下下用舌头裹住了Mork的舌齿，两个都有点无法自抑地低低哼出声来，房间气氛登时变得越来越危险暧昧，Sun感觉自己下身已经又肿又胀，他捂住了Mork的眼睛，借着微弱的夜灯亮光往下看，看到Mork那里也变得又粗又硬，这...带来的视觉冲击还真不是一点点！他松开捂着Mork眼睛的手往下一把抓住那根笔挺，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那处，大手专心地来回上下撸动揉捏着，Mork咬了咬后槽牙，没忍住，破碎嘶哑地喊了出来：啊哈~P P Sun..别看了嗯哈~啊”后尾婉转拔高的音调一下下撞在Sun的心里，P Sun难耐地将手抽出去拿床头的润滑，他将指腹搓热后慢慢将一指挤进了Mork的小穴问：难受吗？Mork红着脸摇摇头，很快第二根第三根也推挤了进去后Sun便开始给Mork按揉扩张，Sun指腹的薄茧来回捣弄着他的肠壁深处，剐蹭到极其敏感的顶端一点，Mork不由一声闷哼，他堪堪仰起头望向极其耐心温柔地给他做着扩张的P Sun，他以前怎么就没发现Sun对他的耐心，温柔得生怕他受到一丁点疼，他哑着嗓子半张了张嘴：P Sun...可以了...” Sun眯眯眼，躬身将自己的茎身一点点挤进Mork湿润的小穴直至整根没入，然后他将Mork的双腿打直扛在了肩上，大手伸向他圆润的屁股两瓣不轻不重地揉捏，Sun维持九浅一深的频率稳定地抽插着，床头吱呀吱呀的声音伴随着Mork一下又一下舒服的呻吟感叹，囊袋拍击着发出暧昧的哒哒声，Sun挺腰来回撞击动作着，他眼里只剩下眼神涣散，微张着嘴，有点浪荡又似努力抑制着呻吟的Mork，Sun看着这样的Mork感觉自己下身翘得更加湿淋淋的，甚至莫名产生了一种难以名状的...征服自豪感。这时Mork的小穴突然有点往里收紧，Sun猝不及防被这么夹了一下，差点没忍住，他知道Mork濒临高潮喷射了，于是他加快了挺进频率，“嗯唔P...P Sun...快...再快一点...啊哈，就是...这...里啊~你快...快点~啊~~ ”Sun动情地看着催促他给个痛快的大男孩，他一把将Mork扶坐起，Mork毫无防备地笔直地深深地往Sun那处坐了下去，重倒是真...重...Sun被这个姿势压得喉咙发出一声闷哼，他抱紧Mork，难耐地边抽插边说骚话：Mork喜不喜欢骑哥的摩托？Mork瞪大涣散的双眼，什...什么!? Sun一下下顶着他，见他没说话，那...Mork...爱不爱P Sun?你...不说我可就...不让你射出来了~ Sun强忍着放慢了一点抽插的频率，Mork脑袋轰地炸开，难以置信！P Sun疯了怎么还给慢下来了！Mork被折磨得无法，他哆嗦着环着Sun的脖颈，附在他耳边断断续续地：P...P Sun! 啊哈~喜...喜欢...嗯Mork...爱哥...呐~哈啊~~Sun听着Mork被顶得断断续续的的回答，所有情欲在那声爱后开始汹涌迸发，连带着和好以后感受到的幸福甜蜜，私密处交合冲撞疯狂的快乐，还有这些天以来的无休止的想念还有心疼愧疚，P Sun加大了撞击力度，囊袋拍打得越来越大声，Sun上下用力冲撞了好几十下，忍不了了，他疯狂抱紧了他的Mork，终于他也抑制不住自己的叫声“哥也啊~很爱嗯~很爱~~Mork”，Mork放下一只手虚虚地环住Sun的那处快速地上下抚慰，Sun低低吼叫着将Mork抱得更紧撞得更猛了，不一会儿他听到Mork带着哭腔喊了一声他的名字，他恍惚着，仿佛上升云端，他甚至感觉下面已经快失去知觉了，Mork在上方这会儿更剧烈地痉挛着终于喷射交待了出来，不一会儿Sun的顶端也冒出一股股热浊直直射向了Mork的小腹。Mork混混沌沌地被抱去和Sun一起清理完后又被温柔抱回去床上，Sun满足地谓叹着，伸手捏了捏Mork软乎乎的肚子，又将他揽过来紧紧圈着：Mork明天和哥一起洗床单好不好？Mork挑眉：不~ Sun低笑，没再说话，他就这样紧紧地抱着他的宝贝大男孩，这是他视若珍宝，捧在心尖儿上的人，是他在这个世界上最爱最爱的Mork。


	3. 深蓝之吻 SUNMORK 超长番外~完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结篇💙结婚HE  
> 真心话都在里面，然后这里再真心祝福SunMork在深蓝的世界永永远远幸福快乐，爱你们，也永远爱P Podd P Fluke，希望哥俩越来越好，越来越优秀

超甜的番外来咯！时间有点赶了，但是还是非常认真地敲下每一个字，希望看到的你们能幸福，比心

这最后一篇呢~是SUNMORK在一起后的超长番外了！真的第一次嗑到开号写文，其实补Sunmork的空白还有续写在一起的这个番外，也算...是我的执念吧，我以前啊真的觉得...那种沉浸在影视还有小说角色无法自拔的人们都太悲催了，甚至在我最开始接触原耽时...对我好朋友听那种没有画面的广播剧嗤之以鼻，没法理解！（然后...啪啪打脸打到现在！) 那会儿高中压力真的忒大，我好朋友会在晚上或者中午吃饭时和我一块偷偷地躲在学校饭堂的三楼角落追一年生（我的泰腐白月光！）~~我第一次看就直接真香了！！还由此打开了新的世界大门一去不复返~（毕竟我以前没听过男生和男生可以拉手手嘛咳~）在这里真心感谢我的好朋友带着我入坑Sotus，也衷心祝她今年高si考出无敌理想的成绩！真的和她超有缘分！小学六年同班，虽然小学那六年愣是没咋说过话只知道她早熟看青春文学(啊哈哈哈！）然后初中很巧~在一个学校！偶尔看见对方但...真的就是那种不会打招呼的关系...直到高中开学第一天，按道理同学都已经大概率分散各地，但是我和她！做了同桌！这是得多有缘！班里也没什么熟的，她起码算是...极其熟悉的陌生人哈哈然后我就主动找她聊天啦当然！在这三年，我们互相帮助，也有大大小小的吵架磨合，三年里真的经历了很多很多，而且还一起做过很多超疯狂的傻事哈哈！乍又回想起那些时光还蛮感触的，后来和她聊起，她和我说！其实那会儿也是她第一次看腐哈哈哈！！害说起来高中那会儿我...我还算是实打实混欧美圈的！是那种每天都觉得自己酷帅得不行的女生来着（嗑cp看小说看剧还只能算是我的一种娱乐~）直到高三有个晚上从澳门晚宴回来后我表白了小哥哥五年未果玩脱了失恋了！那会儿又贼高冷嘻哈范儿整个人真的又丧又diao...噢咦！幸好高考完之后时间变多啦嘛人就容易放飞就...开始从半腐女实现了质的飞跃！现在成为真正的腐女了！从OG开始嗑cp互动泰星还有听泰越音乐还沉迷小说广播剧腐剧无法自拔鸡冻鸡叫捶床头秃泪流满面，连！服装审美都变了！耽美已经不再是我的娱乐消遣了，是我生活最快乐的一部分了都！所以前面为什么说我真的被啪啪打脸！！现在我还感觉自己是一大股子东南亚味儿的大学生555+！好了好了没头没脑的分享一点我的“引路人”还有腐女质变过程（娇羞）~ 然后！真心祝福SUNMORK可以在DBK的世界永远幸福下去，愿亲爱的咖啡店长还有傲娇的摩托手~

LAST FOREVER！ 亲爱的P PODD和 P FLUKE，你们是我心中浪漫与爱情的最好诠释。我永永远远爱你们支持你们，big big big chinese fan here na ja!!! 现在开始码字番外咯！希望有缘点进来看到的你们喜欢嚯！

番外 

◎一周年纪念之爱心晚餐*甜点：

周末。清晨。阳光透过咖啡店的二楼小窗零零碎碎洒在了Mork~和Sun的卧房，还在熟睡的Mork感受到了脸上微微的暖意，他揉揉惺忪的双眼，登直腿懒洋洋地伸了个腰，手懵懵地摸到旁边已经凉透的床单，心里一惊登地坐起来，嘿咦P Sun呢!? 不对我怎么在床上!? 昨晚...对了昨晚！他见Sun快十一点还没回来就发line问了一句，收拾完店里洗好澡还是没见到哥回复，于是打电话过去，却只听见一阵忙音...他有点烦躁地挂掉了电话后，头发也没擦直接去了楼下等，然后...咦然后呢！Mork皱了皱眉，他不记得了，但他知道十有八九是Sun哥回来把他抱上来的。哥回来怎么也不叫醒我，早上人影还不见一个！昨晚等来等去也不见回条line...连我的电话都不接... Mork在心里嘀嘀咕咕，忙伸长手臂去够床头的手机，滑开解锁屏时他盯着屏幕上方愣了两秒，难怪觉得今天这日期格外醒目，今天...好像...是他们在一起的一周年纪念!？他抿抿唇，默默点开Line的置顶，Sun十分钟前给他发了一连串消息：“Mork ~起了吗？”“昨天订来做新品的的咖啡豆被别人高价买走了，所以哥急着去外府重新选订，今天得早点过去验收”“哥昨天赶回来已经凌晨一点了，看到店里亮了小灯，Mork还在楼下睡着了~在等哥吗？“手机关机了没看到消息，哥昨天叫了臭Rain和你说一声的，也不知道跑哪去了这小子，让宝贝担心了对不起呐”“哥抱你上去的噢，还偷亲你了几口~ ”“这周末店里休息，楼下有早餐Mork记得要热了吃，乖，哥尽快回来” Mork一个字一个字地看完，被气笑了：在一起一年了哥怎么还这么啰嗦~~ 但他打心底里明白...P Sun对他的啰嗦其实是因为会担心，还因为嗯...很爱他~所以啰啰嗦嗦地让他也不要担心自己。他有些出神地看着对话框，脸颊开始微微发烫...几条消息而已脸干嘛自己红起来！Mork将手机塞到裤袋然后掀开被子下床，径直走向了卫生间，咳~刷牙去...

Mork刷完牙下楼，转了两圈没看见Rain, 裤袋突然一阵抖动，他忙掏出手机，看到是Rain的来电，他撇撇嘴按下了接通，还没等他问候这家伙呢，Rain就噼里啪啦地: "Mork ~我亲爱的好哥们儿~昨天和我的宝贝Manao约会去了咳顺便留了个宿~所以那什么~就忘记和你说P Sun去外府了...你别生我气哈，你看我哥！大清早的为了这事儿打电话足足训了我十分钟！我真知错了知错了~”Mork一时语塞，没好气地说“额额~行，嗯没事，挂了”挂断电话后他走去桌子旁，看到P Sun准备的早餐旁边还有一张小纸条，上面写着：早安宝贝~记得热了吃，哥去外府一趟很快回来。字迹末尾还画了个小小的太阳，Mork看着这个“小太阳”轻轻笑了笑，又将小纸条小心地折起来放到口袋，然后乖乖地去热早餐了~~

吃过早餐后Mork简单地收拾了下，然后在空荡荡的楼下坐着发了发呆，今天是他们在一起一周年了~ 他想了想，不如~给哥亲自做顿晚餐？在一起一年来，早上他还是像以前一样，只要有空就一定给P Sun带份早饭，但是除去吃早饭的时间，哥经常从早忙到晚，总是忙得没有时间再吃东西，却会尽量抽空问他中午有没有好好吃饭。他没什么课过去帮忙的时候，有好几次看到P Sun背着他将手压在胃部一下又一下地揉，他嘴上不说但其实真的心疼得不行，中午和下午都是有下班和下课高峰期的，是顾客最多的时候也是店里最忙的时候，他只能等到再晚点人慢慢少了的时候，凑过去让哥赶快去吃点东西，然后自己尽量快速地将后续繁琐的清洁工作和备货搞定。“昨晚哥出去的这么匆忙又这么晚回来，肯定没好好吃饭”Mork喃喃地想，不过哥今天这么早出去...应该不会太晚回吧，那就~给他个惊喜好了，反正做顿饭也不难，的吧。（写到这我先笑笑咳）

Mork起身上楼，回房换了身衣服后就去了超市，平时采买食材都有Sun陪着，现在自己一大男人推个小车还真的有点。浑身不自在，他糊里糊涂地绕了一大圈才看到生鲜食材区，他滑开手机看了看清单(咳其实是某博客的美食食材分享)：一斤鲜虾，鲜草菇，良姜，青柠檬，薄荷叶，鱼露，还有朝天椒，呃一小根就好，还有, 噢香茅草! 对了买斤山竹...还有熟的猪卤... Mork将食材水果一一放进推车，选完食材后就直接去结帐了。Mork提着两大袋食材酱料，刚走出超市手机就响了，他忙腾出手掏出手机，顶着烈日眯了眯眼才看清来电，嗷嘿咦P Sun！他滑开接通，有点开心:“P Sun~”“Mork ~在干什么呀，怎么读了哥的Line也不回的，出门了吗怎么那边这么吵？”Mork挑眉，才不要告诉哥他刚买完食材打算给他做晚餐，不然就没有惊喜了！他支支吾吾道：没啊，就...和朋友在外面吃午饭”那头安静了两秒：“噢好，也没什么事，哥打来就是想和你说，我大概晚上七点左右就会回来”Mork往外走开几步，红着脸小小声地说:“额知道啦，嗯...P Sun...”“嗯？”就...有点想你啦，回来注意安全” Sun扬起嘴角轻笑，终于听到自己最想听到的话了！隔着手机他都能想象到Mork说这句话的时候有多可爱！他用力地啵了一口手机屏幕：“嗯，等哥回来”等那头的Mork按掉电话后，他推开车门下了车，将车锁好后，绕了一会儿路走到一家人气超旺的巧克力曲奇甜点店门口前（没错！是podd最爱的巧克力曲奇！这里变成Mork的最爱了hiahia~~山竹也是p podd的最爱！嚯嚯~）

Sun怎么会不记得他和Mork的一周年纪念日！中午验好货装好箱后他就一心想着来这家店买Mork最爱吃的甜点了，要把这家的甜点拿回去好好地“奖励”他的Mork才行，Mork上上个月就念叨过这家店的巧克力曲奇和布朗尼超级好吃，但是店面不算大所以得排超久的队，Sun可一直都记着呢~ 而且他还知道，他的小男朋友每天晚上趁店里人少时都会让他去吃点东西，是因为心疼他太累太饿，Mork对他的爱和心疼他怎么可能感受不到，看到整洁的店面Sun就什么都明白了。Mork不会经常将爱和心疼什么的放在嘴边的，但一直都默默用行动证明和表达出来，每每想到这一点，Sun的心窝就会异常的柔软温暖，这么好的Mork他可得好好宝贝着疼着~~他看了看手上的腕表时间，快步走去了队伍尾巴。

Mork回到店里已经下午一点多了，出了一身的汗，他把两大袋东西堆在厨房后，便上楼冲了个澡换上了家居服，早餐吃得太多了这会儿都还没饿呢，干脆去做好冬阴功汤的材料，晚点再做两份猪卤饭，嗯再炒个小菜，饭后果就剥一盘哥最爱的山竹，完美！他抄起手机踢拉着拖鞋下楼将食材全部摆出来，洗好要用到的锅碗瓢盆，然后...点开视频一帧一帧地看步骤。他先将草菇洗干净泡在碗里然后放进冰箱，又将每一只鲜虾洗干净，仔细地将里面的泥肠挑出然后放到一边；将小天椒，香茅草和姜洗干净后不太熟练地一个个按顺序切碎，青柠檬也一片片切好，完了望着还算干净的桌子得意了下，嗯有天分！然后他慢悠悠地将山竹剥好放冰箱冷着，又将熟猪卤装好放到柠檬片旁边。

时间一点一点过去，差不多五点半时Mork没再应约打排位，登登下楼开始准备他的爱心晚餐，他起了口油锅，将大虾放进橄榄油中爆炒，呲啦呲啦的油星飞溅到他的手臂，他看到视频说火得大，翻炒还得快，不然虾的口感会老，顾不上手臂的那些小红泡了，他飞快开大火将虾炒熟后，这才觉得手臂火辣辣的，他用冷水随便冲了冲，又拉了下视频进度条，往里面加椰奶加水放配料煮汤，煮到一半看到视频里的香菇，嘿咦对了香菇还没拿出来呢，他手忙脚乱地将冰箱里的香菇拿出来洗了洗丢进汤里然后去洗米煮饭了，然而这步是得调小火焖煮的，他刚放好饭煲转身就看见煤气炉四周溢出一摊油汤，厨房充满着一股辣而又油腻的香味~火都给变成奇异的蓝色了~他忙看了看视频，啊忘了! 小火小火...他急忙伸手拧慢火，还有...对对！放鱼露还有冬阴酱，啊还有柠檬汁，他忙转身去拿酱，调好味后他没敢耽误时间，立刻将熟猪卤拿去加热了，等等！还有小菜呢！？

一个半小时后。Mork终于将饭菜摆上了桌子，他默默看了看一片狼藉的厨房，这...做人哪...还是不可以太过自信...不可以不可以...

他微微叹了一口气，转身走向厨房打算趁Sun没回来前赶快收拾掉，在他转身的一瞬间，店门轻快被推开了，Sun提着两大盒甜点，有点不知所措地呆在门口，这...这是宝贝给他做的!?? 他惊喜的望着桌子的饭菜，急忙四处张望锁定了目光，看到Mork的那一瞬间他觉得自己快要被幸福给冲昏头脑了，Mork为了他下厨了!? 他准备多久了？Sun放下盒子直接冲进厨房从后腰揽住了Mork，“嘿咦哥你回来啦！”Sun望着Mork微微汗湿的后背“嗯，给你带了你爱吃的”Mork转身无奈笑了笑“本来想再完美点的，厨房被我弄得一团糟...得收拾好一会儿了”Sun哪里会在意脏乱的厨房，他都快被感动得哭了，他忍着把小男朋友立刻吃掉的欲望，目光看到Mork手臂的小红泡，他轻轻抬起“怎么弄的？”“油太猛了溅到了没事儿”Sun皱眉：“等等我收拾，过来，哥给你涂药，你没事儿哥有事儿，哥...会心疼”Mork耳朵红了红，没抽回手，Sun抱着他的手臂轻轻地吹了口气，指腹化开药膏慢慢抹着红泡边缘，“好啦P Sun，真不疼了，嗯 我做了汤还有饭菜，趁热吃啦” 说完Mrok抽出手起身，“Mork” Sun叫住小男朋友，“嗯？” Sun伸手将小男朋友拉进怀里紧贴着，堵上了他温软的嘴唇，他轻柔地吸吮着，他环着Mork的腰，眼睛深沉地注视着面前的男孩儿“本来想在你吃甜点时再说的，哥...很爱Mork呐，真的很爱很爱...你为我做的一点一滴我都看在眼里，不止，还在心里；我知道，你心疼哥，看到今晚你为我下厨我真的很开心，很幸福，谢谢你一直这么爱我，包容我，还有... 一周年快乐我的宝贝儿”Sun说完，哽咽着再次将Mork温柔地亲软了，Mork用力抱紧了他的P Sun，他对哥又何尝不是，他堪堪分开缠绵的热吻：唔嗯，一周年快乐，我...也一样，很爱很爱~但是再不吃菜都凉啦~”Sun红着眼眶吻了吻Mork的额头，平复了下心情，小心环着他的手臂，到餐桌拉开凳子坐下享受晚餐，两个依偎着聊了聊近况，还有一些琐碎的小事，吃了一顿甜甜的，幸福的晚餐~ 。Sun将自己那份饭菜和心意全部吞进肚子，一点儿没剩。

饭后。冰凉的山竹和布朗尼曲奇夹杂一点冬阴功的香辣味儿，“奖励”缠绵交替了整个晚上，这味儿哪~ 整个晚上都充盈在两人的口腔里，久久都没散去~~~~~

有句老话，但是不假。

世界上最幸福的事莫过于我爱你，而你，也爱着我。

◎三年后结婚~

（这里算是我对他们生活和未来的设想了）

三年后。Mork毕业后找到一份有上升空间，薪水待遇还不错的工作，P Sun的咖啡店也开了两间连锁，至于那间充满着幸福回忆的Blue Sky 咖啡馆，Sun没有拆也不打算拆，但他重新装修过了，店面变得大气又漂亮，前前后后花了好大的功夫！特别是...顶层卧房的豪华大改造咳，因为...他其实盘算着一件更重要的事情~

（刚洗完澡打算过来写完这一个甜甜的番外，然后看了看推看到哥赞我了！！！不管了！整整三天码字真的顿时就又打了鸡血，啊真的兴奋到跳起来，好了码字↓实在想不到什么创新...泪目）

这天Sun早上醒来时发现Mork又早早地走了，Sun愣了下，最近这么忙啊。下楼，又看到桌角热腾腾的早餐并附一张小纸条：哥记得按时吃饭，天气凉了穿件衣服，走啦。P Sun温柔地看完小纸条，这时一阵凉风冷不丁吹进来，Sun一个颤栗，忙找了件外套乖乖披上，吃过早餐后又要开始一天的忙碌而且今天还得汇总分店数据，可不能冻着。他将一堆机器设备和早咖的新菜单放置好，然后打算着中午先闭店，去分店看看情况，顺便对接下新季数据，毕竟是自己的门店，自己来对接还是会相对放心点，顺便~再去找宝贝儿吃个午饭，嗯，合情合理！

十一点半。Sun掐着点趁没客赶紧放了块CLOSE的牌子，抄起车钥匙就往外走，走的时候还顺了条羊毛围巾。他给Rain先发了条短信：我去分店对接顺便找Mork吃饭，中午下午就不在店里了，你回来饿了就找点东西吃，约了Manao的话就去外面找间热乎的”发完消息后他将手机揣回兜里，拉开车门坐进去，打算等等尽量快点对接好数据去找他的Mork。

Mork脱力地靠着椅背，疲惫地捏了捏眉心，批量的文件核对真的是最累人的，更何况数据审核必须得确保万无一失，否则位子不保...他皱着眉看着桌面那一堆小山似的文件，又看看周围已经空落落的座位，其实他知道自己为什么会被针对，因为他义正言辞地拒绝了那位看起来“风度翩翩”还热情邀他去“坐坐”顺便谈谈升职的男上司。这是一份相当不错的工作没错，但是他相信自己的实力和努力会慢慢被看到，而且他可是有老“攻”的人！他当然有想过辞职，也已经找到好几个下家，尽管薪水确实比这低点。但如果辞职的话P Sun一定会问他理由的，他没办法对哥撒谎，但如果哥知道他不仅被人骚扰还被针对了这么久，居然没对他吭过声，指不定多生气！而且他觉得...也不是小孩子，难道还得报告撒娇求出气, 这太不Mork了！他深深地吐了口气，搓了搓有点僵硬的双手，怎么特地带多了件外套了还是觉得有点冷，他吸吸鼻子，正打算把最后一部分文件过了，下腹突然一阵紧绞，他闭了闭眼，等疼痛过去后，他慢慢地抽出文件过了两遍，将最后的工作输入电脑保存，正欲起身，肚子又开始疼了，而且比刚刚还要疼。他扶桌弯了弯腰，手用力按住了腹部，这早上也没吃什么不干净的东西吧？啊不行真的好疼，Mork痛到没力气再思考了，他惨白着脸哆嗦着摸出手机给P Sun打了个电话，几乎是立刻被接通的：“宝贝儿你猜猜哥在哪呢，哥在来你那的路上了哟！”见对面没有声音：“Mork你听得见吗？我来接你吃饭啦，中午也没有什么想吃的呐?” Mork忍着腹部剧痛好一会儿才轻轻地开口：听得见...哥...我肚子...疼...” Mork撑不住了，身体一阵痉挛，给疼晕了过去。

Sun听着那头手机恍铛掉地，心猛地一沉，下一秒他感觉自己在失去理智地对着手机吼着“Mork！肚子很痛吗!？怎么了宝贝儿别吓哥, 别怕别怕啊，我这就来，别怕，听得见应下哥，求求你，Mork别怕...”Sun将油门踩到最快，他现在心急如焚，Mork怎么了，早上明明还好好的，他青筋暴起地捏着方向盘，瞬间急红了眼眶，千万别出事儿，不然他怎么办，不行的，哥不能没有Mork，哥这就来了别怕....别怕。Sun猛地将方向盘一打，将车速飙到最快，疯了一般横冲直撞驶向Mork的公司。

此时的Mork疼得失去了意识，掉在地上的电话还没有挂断，他虚弱地伏在桌子上，他不敢想P Sun现在的心情，但他知道自己的做法是正确的。如果没打这通电话，然后自己就这样撑着晕了过去，P Sun可能...会哭吧。腹部一直在痛，他觉得浑身都在发冷，脸是白的，他紧咬牙关，撑着桌子，眼睛有点涣散，他只想再弯低一点捡起那部手机，可是一点力气都没有了。他低低咒骂了一声，没有再动。

Sun将车停在楼下，脚步飞快地跑进了公司大堂，他声音发颤：我来找Mork，你们公司审计部的，他现在需要立刻去医院，麻烦您让我上去”他感觉自己腿有点软了，拿到许可后Sun拔腿奔向电梯，电梯关上的那一瞬间被按开，一个“风度翩翩”的大叔走进来，上下打量了他一番，出声问：你是？Sun理理有点凌乱的衣角，平复了下心情“你好，我是Mork的男朋友，我来接他去医院”那位大叔冷笑“我就知道那小子...”Sun拧眉，没等他问清楚，电梯门打开，他冲了出去，撞开办公门，看到躬着腰闭着眼抽冷气的Mork，他冲过去手指发抖地捡起地上的手机，红着眼将围巾扯了下来环在Mork脖子上，轻轻地拦腰将人抱起“哥来了Mork别怕，我们去医院，别怕宝贝儿，不疼了不疼了”起身时他瞥到桌上那堆文件，还有...刚刚那个人的冷笑，Mork在这里工作到底是受了什么委屈!??

医生说Mork是急性阑尾炎，饮食不规律腹部寒凉，休息也不够，Sun坐在病床边看着点滴一滴滴地滴着，手慢慢抚向Mork冰凉的苍白的脸颊，Mork的身体不差的，能把他弄成这样的工作肯定丧心病狂！Sun在心里打了打腹稿，打算等Mork醒了好点了就试探地问两句。不知过了多久，Mork渐渐转醒，看到哥趴在床边，他伸出手摸摸Sun的头发，哑着嗓子：P Sun...” Sun立刻被惊醒“宝贝儿好点了吗，肚子还疼吗，哥在呢”说完他抬手轻轻握住Mork的手背，放到脸上蹭了蹭，眼眸深深注视着他，Mork知道他哥现在肯定心疼极了，他轻轻摇摇头“好多了，哥别太担心”Sun凑上去吻了吻他的眼角“饿不饿，吃得下东西吗”“唔还好，哥先去吃点吧，我没事儿了”Mork更担心Sun的胃，哥工作也忙得不行，他不舍得他哥饿着。

Mork刚刚肚子都疼成那样了！Sun怎么能放心，他沉默了两秒“宝贝儿，最近工作，是不是很累？”Mork眨眨眼，内心无助地叹了口气，完了哥肯定猜到了...Mork没打算绕圈子，他对哥撒不了谎的，尤其...被他盯着看的时候。Mork没将事情说得太细，但P Sun再三逼问，他就老老实实全部说了...Sun听完又气又心疼，但他没再说什么，他望着Mork有点发青的眼睑，其实Mork这几年变成熟了很多，变得嗯，体贴还有点...温柔, 当然，只是对他的！他忽然觉得，是时候，要彻底地拥有Mork了，他想做他的依靠，像今天这样，难受了第一时间想到他，有什么事情都得和他说，开心也一起开心，不开心了也和他吐吐苦水，就像一对...伴侣，像...爱人。

Mork偷瞄了瞄Sun面无表情的脸，大气都不敢出了，哥不说话让他觉得心慌慌的，他都第一时间打电话了！这，是要哄一下才行了？他有点不自在地开了开嗓：P Sun...” Sun回了回神，以为Mork肚子又难受了，忙凑近问：怎么了肚子不舒服? Mork手臂一把挂在Sun脖子上，昂起头亲了他哥一口，Sun被亲愣了，他下意识地舔舔唇，这...是在哄他!？他看着Mork有点不自在地往里靠了靠，忍无可忍将人拉了回来，低头深深地~吻了回去，这婚，求定了。

出院后，Mork直接辞了职，去了下家，P Sun亲自把人送去面试，完了又亲自将人带回到店里，Mork说了不用接，Sun却格外反常地全天候紧跟着，甩都甩不掉！他下了车，一进店门就呆住了，周围挂满了他和Sun从认识到现在照过的所有照片，一起去山上的那次他嫌弃地翻了白眼，在一起后的第一张情侣照~ 还有那只怀里的真心话小熊，一周年的晚餐还有甜点！还有第一次外国旅行~连锁开张的甜蜜，好多好多...他笑了笑，什么嘛，干嘛这么浪漫，不就是出个院？多大点事儿~他四处望了望，哥去哪里了？

看到Mork出现，Rain和Manao笑着一起捧着一个超大的巧克力蛋糕走了出来，上面有一个大大的吉他形状的果冻，这...是... 他看见Sun拿着一大束捧花跟在后面，宠溺地笑着向他走来。Mork一动不动，他有种预感，但是他没敢乱猜，他只觉得自己的心脏在狂跳，频率快到快要跳出来了，他愣愣地看着他的Sun在他面前单膝跪地，他的手被轻轻牵起放在跪着的男人嘴边，手背温柔地被亲了一口有一口。他喉咙哽着快说不出话来了，Sun抬起双眸，专注而深情地望着他说: Mork，谢谢你让哥知道，什么是爱情，从认识你到在一起到现在，我比过去的每一天还要爱你，我不知道下辈子会怎么样，但是哥向你承诺，你有我的这一辈子，会很幸福，还有这句话哥说了好多遍了，但是我还是要说。Mork，我爱你，你愿意...Mork眼眶已经红了一圈，他直接接过了捧花，将Sun拉起来紧紧地揽住他的腰，他没有犹豫，侧过头直接吻了上去，吻得很深。

Rain和Manao都不太好意思站旁边了，“咳，我们俩就...先出去了，蛋...蛋糕记得切，哥”Sun想起来，他轻轻松开Mork，小声咬着耳朵“Mork先切蛋糕”Mork红了红脸，将花束放下，接过刀，从果冻上面开始切，一颗镶着钻的戒指就直接露了出来。Mork顿住，Sun将戒指拿出来轻舔了一圈，“手给哥”Mork乖乖地伸出手，Sun将戒指郑重地套进Mork的无名指，“哥在向Mork求婚噢，Mork要不要答应”Mork又被这戒指弄得想哭了，他哽咽着点点头“P Sun我，也很爱你，从前是，现在也是，我答应你，我这辈子，是你一个人的，。”

Sun红着眼紧紧环住他的Mork,“答应跟哥一辈子的事儿是不能反悔的噢”Sun微微低头，再次深深地吻上了Mork柔软的嘴唇，浓烈的感情喷薄而出，他们的吻交替缠绵着，Mork被亲软了腰，低低哼出声

“好” ~

豪华大卧房：一整晚床都在震......都不用休息的吗主人们！！？？

(番外写到这里结束了，算是我对SUNMORK最后的一个祝福，像我之前和一个微博姐妹说的，活在回忆里也挺好的，我相信SUNMORK在深蓝的世界一定会生活得很幸福很幸福！最后谢谢看到这里的你们，第一次写文写番外，谢谢你们的喜欢！）


End file.
